


Пчела жалит, когда тебе и так больно

by Anatolia



Category: Memoirs of a Geisha - Arthur Golden
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Japanese Culture, sweet debauched girls
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Потянувшись, я медленно стащила с неё остатки лилового кокона и прерывисто вздохнула, когда её грудь тесно прижалась к моей. Я до сих пор не знаю, с чем сравнить это чувство. Но меня тряхнуло, словно при слабом толчке землетрясения, который заставляет посуду звенеть на полках. Единственное, чего мне сейчас хотелось – это лечь на неё, вжать в циновки и заставить снова звучать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пчела жалит, когда тебе и так больно

Те далёкие времена почти изгладились из памяти. Но иногда воспоминания, как бабочки, щекочут мои сомкнутые веки своими шелковистыми крыльями. И тогда я беру из ящика стола свою любимую трубку и смотрю, как сизые кольца дыма медленно уплывают к потолку. Реальность становится сладковато-приторной, в горле слегка першит, и госпожа Нитта Саюри снова становится юной майко, какой была когда-то. 

*** 

Тот июль выдался особенно знойным. Нас хватало только на час-полтора, а потом Мамеха вынуждена была извиняться перед мужчинами, которых мы развлекали, и мы возвращались к ней, чтобы смыть потекшие краски и нанести их вновь. Распухшие от жары пальцы не держали заколки, краска для губ размазывалась, и нам обеим стоило немалых усилий быстро привести себя в порядок, чтобы отправиться в другой чайный дом. Близилось время моего мидзу-агэ, и старшая сестра как можно чаще появлялась со мной на людях, не желая, чтобы я выглядела непопулярной гейшей.  
Но натёртые ступни и вечно пересохшее горло мучили меня не так сильно, как она, Хацумомо. Ослепительно красивая гейша с душой чернее сажи. Когда она оборачивалась через плечо и поднимала трепещущие ресницы, дыхание у меня останавливалось. Даже не могу предположить, что чувствовали при виде Хацумомо мужчины, если я в свои пятнадцать лет не могла оторвать глаз от ее белеющего в полумраке лица.  
Она охотилась за мной, преследовала неутомимо, как зверь – свою жертву, пятнающую кровью траву. Куда бы мы не направились, я знала, что самое большее через четверть часа дверь распахнется и на порог взойдёт она. Помедлит с минуту, небрежно играя веером, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом… Потому что чем бы в этот момент не были заняты мужчины, вскоре они оставят всё и будут рассматривать её с жадным вниманием, заставляя приглашенных гейш раздувать ноздри от бессильного гнева. Мамеха учила меня сохранять выражение лица бесстрастным, но я, должно быть, была скверной ученицей, потому что Хацумомо кривила тонкие губы в усмешке.  
Она опускалась наземь рядом со мной – так, что мы почти соприкасались коленями. Так, как будто это она, а не Мамеха, была моей старшей сестрой. Рукава её яркого кимоно скользили по моей разгоряченной коже, а её запах душными волнами окутывал меня, заставляя горло сжиматься. От нее исходила опасность, и от этого чувства у меня пересыхали губы, и их приходилось смачивать чаем. Почти не помогало.  
Испуганная, молчаливая Тыква садилась поодаль, стараясь держаться в тени. Похоже, ей крепко доставалось от Хацумомо, и она боялась неосторожным движением или словом вызвать её гнев.  
Хацумомо была здесь всегда только с одной целью – унизить меня, выставить на посмешище. Но это не была бы Хацумомо, если бы ей не удавалось делать это изящно, как бы без всякого умысла. Помня наставления Мамехи, иногда я неожиданно поднималась с циновок, чтобы исполнить короткий фрагмент танца. Но после, возвращаясь на свое место, я заставала Хацумомо что-то шепчущей, интимно склонённой к плечу мужчины, который со смешком оглядывал мою фигуру. Лицо старшей сестры казалось окаменевшим. Она всегда так выглядела, когда сильно злилась, и Хацумомо знала это так же хорошо, как и я. Кажется, это даже придавало ей сил.  
В ход шло всё – и откровенная ложь, и выдумки, достойные пятилетних детей. Как-то она сказала, что пятки у меня такие грубые, что царапают шелк подкладки туфель, и внутрь насыпается песок. Якобы Тыква надела мои по ошибке. Я выждала, пока стихнет обидный смех, и, опустив глаза, проговорила:  
\- Гейши вдвое искушённее меня и кожу имеют вдвое грубее. А щёки их наверное не нежнее моих подошв.  
На этот раз смех был громче. Губы Хацумомо сжались в тонкую линию. Выждав, когда беседа вновь потечёт плавно, она сжала запястье Тыквы и рывком заставила ту подняться. Бедная подружка едва успела вдеть ноги в свои высоченные коттури.  
В тот вечер мне очень не хотелось возвращаться к нам в окейю. Словно догадываясь об этом, Мамеха позволила мне пробыть у нее довольно долго, прежде чем прервала беседу и, потянувшись, прогнулась в пояснице. Так сестра давала понять, что устала и хочет, чтобы я оставила её.  
Сходя вниз по ступенькам, я вдруг похолодела, вспомнив, что меня ждёт встреча с Хацумомо. Сколько бы я не пыталась играть безразличие, на самом деле она внушала мне страх, от которого противно сосало под ложечкой. Видя её, мне хотелось прижаться к стене и задержать дыхание, замереть. Чтобы только она прошла мимо, не заметив.  
Моросил мелкий дождь. Внезапные порывы ветра то и дело отбрасывали легкий зонт, и вода стекала мне прямо за шиворот, заставляя дрожать от холода. Как бы медленно я не брела по залитым светом фонарей улочкам Джиона, в конце концов ноги привели меня к порогу окейи Нитта. Дом окружала звенящая тишина. Немного постояв, я заметила, как на фоне освещенной стены мечется чья-то тень. Чья-то… Это не мог быть никто иной, как Хацумомо. И Тыквы не было с ней.  
В горле пересохло. Всё это было очень скверно. Мне придётся войти – не могу же я всю ночь мокнуть под дождём. Но подняться к себе незамеченной не было никакой возможности. Глубоко вздохнув, я бесшумно сняла коттури и боком скользнула в дом. Стараясь ничего не задеть, на цыпочках двинулась по коридору, молясь, чтобы Хацумомо отвернулась.  
Мама раскатисто храпела в своей комнате. Дождь глухо бил по черепице. Сердце колотилось так неистово, что я едва могла дышать.  
Уже почти миновав дверной проём, я заметила её белые таби с пыльным следом от гэта посередине ступни. Заставила себя поднять глаза. Хацумомо стояла у стены, запрокинув голову. Её пальцы комкали и сминали распущенные концы оби.  
\- А вот и наша маленькая госпожа Дурочка.  
– Ну-ка, взгляни на меня. Ты правда хотела сказать что кожа моя так груба? – Хацумомо внезапно схватила меня за руку и притянула к себе, - так, что пришлось отвернуться, иначе бы я прижалась напудренным лицом к ее юката.  
Жесткие пальцы сжали мой подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.  
\- Отвечай, когда с тобой говорит старшая, Чиу.  
Я молчала, не смея даже пошевелиться. Хацумомо была чокнутой, совершенно больной, и никто не мог знать, что придёт ей в голову в следующий момент.  
\- Так что ты думаешь на самом деле, Чиу-тян?  
Кажется, она добивалась ответа. Но как я могла его дать, когда она прижала мою ладонь к щеке и повела ее вниз, к шее?  
Её кожа была горячей и источала одуряющий запах жасмина. Я с усилием сглотнула, почувствовав, как предательски вздрагивает моя ладонь в ее руке. Хацумомо была так близко, и я чувствовала, как виски у меня взмокли. Складки нижнего кимоно вдруг стали казаться необыкновенно грубыми, словно вовсе не из шёлка, а из джута были сделаны.  
\- Н-нет, – прошептала я, опуская глаза. – Нет, Хацумомо-сан.  
Послышался смешок. Большим пальцем она провела по моей верхней губе, смазывая пудру.  
\- Так я и думала. Это Госпожа Совершенство научила тебя говорить все эти дрянные вещи. А ты… ты ведь так не думаешь, правда?  
Говоря это, она взяла мою руку, как будто она была ее собственной, и стала развязывать тугой узел своего оби. Наши пальцы дрожали; её – от саке, а мои… мои – от нетерпения?  
\- Пойдём же, - наклонившись, шепнула она мне на ухо и втащила в свою комнату, тут же задвинув фусума. Теперь я стояла у стены, а она, задыхаясь, пыталась развязать неподдающийся узел моими пальцами. Прядь волос, выскользнув из ее причёски, чуть помедлила и обвилась вокруг моего запястья вощёной змейкой.  
Я вся горела. Губы совсем пересохли, и их то и дело приходилось облизывать. «Саюри», - говорила я себе, «что ты тут делаешь?» Но уйти сейчас у меня просто не было сил. Сейчас, когда оби, наконец, тяжело упал на пол и ткань её юката разошлась, открывая нижнее, цвета крови, проступающей на месте свежего пореза.  
И тут я сделала то, что мне так хотелось. Развела в стороны полы из тонкого шёлка, обнажая её тело. Матово белеющие в полутьме груди с небольшими припухшими сосками и теневую впадину живота. С минуту мы стояли так - неподвижно, тяжело дыша, не смея смотреть друг другу в глаза. А потом она слегка, будто нехотя, надавила на мои плечи. Цепляясь за скользкий шёлк, я сползла на колени и обняла ее бедра, прижавшись лицом, вдыхая странный, тревожащий запах. Светильник в углу замерцал и с шипением погас, оставив нас двоих в кромешной тьме. Дождь всё усиливался.  
Взяв меня за узел густых волос, из которых никто не вынул шпильки и украшения, Хацумомо с силой дернула. Мне было больно, но я терпела. Она просто смотрела мне в глаза, не говоря ни слова. А потом вдруг ее пальцы разжались, и рука, как плеть, упала вдоль тела.  
Я смотрела ей в лицо, не меняя позы. Её молчание прогибало спину, моля о продолжении. Я коснулась сомкнутыми губами ее живота. Хацумомо дёрнулась и тут же затихла. Тогда я перевела дыхание и, склонившись, слегка прикусила это место. Она сделала глубокий вдох и снова вцепилась в мои волосы. Я куснула снова, а потом ещё и ещё, уже не сдерживая себя в слепой жажде её тела.  
Оби сдавливал грудь тяжелым мокрым обручем, а между ног у меня всё стало тугим и налилось, как почки по весне. Едва соображая, что делаю, я подняла руку в намокшем рукаве и плавно провела пальцами меж горячих, набухших створок Хацумомо, уже приоткрытых для меня.  
Она всхлипнула и сжала моё плечо. Закусив губу, в полуобмороке от того, что она мне позволяет, я вздохнула и погрузила скользкие пальцы в упругий жар. Мы обе замерли; она – едва сдерживаясь, я – ожидая когда же Хацумомо уступит и сдастся. Но тут я почувствовала, как у нее стали крупно дрожать колени. Наощупь подколенные впадины были гладкими и влажными.  
Облизнув большой палец, я мягко обвела выпирающий бугорок, что выглядывал из темной щели внизу.  
Короткий стон... О, нет, она не умела просить.  
Тишина, грохот града по крыше и наше срывающееся дыхание, не совпадающее - как разводы мокрых чернил. Моё собственное дикое возбуждение, не находящее выхода. Ее тесный вход, стискивающийся вокруг моих пальцев несмотря на это упорное молчание. Таким я и запомнила момент, когда моё терпение закончилось.  
Я просто положила обе руки себе на колени. Выражение отчаяния, которое появилось на её лице, невозможно передать словами. Если бы я только могла, то непременно бы улыбнулась.  
Вцепившись в полу юката, я рванула ткань на себя, заставляя Хацумомо потерять равновесие. Это был кратковременный ураган ощущений. Глухой стук коленей, скольжение прохладного шёлка по лицу и шее, горячее дыхание на мочке уха, когда она, так же молча и зло, развязывала концы оби у меня за спиной, царапая парчой нежный живот.  
Содрав с моих плеч оба кимоно сразу, Хацумомо замерла, глядя остановившимся взглядом из-под полуприкрытых век. Мои груди, уже болезненно твердые, казалось, так и просились ей в руки.  
А я ведь хотела только прикоснуться. Кто же знал, что это всё равно, что ступить на тонкий лёд у берега?  
Потянувшись, я медленно стащила с неё остатки лилового кокона и прерывисто вздохнула, когда её грудь тесно прижалась к моей. Я до сих пор не знаю, с чем сравнить это чувство. Но меня тряхнуло, словно при слабом толчке землетрясения, который заставляет посуду звенеть на полках. Единственное, чего мне сейчас хотелось – это лечь на неё, вжать в циновки и заставить снова звучать. Так струны сямисэна звенят от сильных порывов ветра.  
Одно плавное, отталкивающее движение – и вот она уже лежала навзничь, в смятой луже тёмного шелка. Глаза Хацумомо были закрыты, но грудь так порывисто вздымалась, что было ясно – долго сдерживаться не сможет. Живот западал при каждом судорожном вздохе. Сейчас она напоминала выброшенную на берег форель, бьющую сильным хвостом, извивающуюся на камнях.  
Медленными движениями сомнабулы я оперлась о циновки и легла на Хацумомо, почувствовав, как она, дрожа, приподняла бёдра мне навстречу.  
Опершись на сжатые кулаки, я потёрлась о неё всем телом, зажмурившись от тягучего, как тростниковый сироп, удовольствия. Голова ее тут же откинулась, и я, не думая, впилась зубами в ослепительно белое горло.  
Сладковатый вкус пудры и солёный – пота. Её бесконечный прерывистый вздох, от которого у меня внутри всё сжалось, как в тисках. И неожиданное, едва различимое:  
\- Сделаешь мне больно... маленькая Чиу.  
Вопрос. Или приказ. Я так и не сумела понять.  
Заведя назад руки, я вынула из волос зубчатые украшения, замирая от звука ее скребущих по грубому плетению циновки пальцев. А когда наклонилась, вся масса волос тяжело упала на ее живот. Хацумомо издала сдавленный стон и, грубо дёрнув за волосы, прижала моё лицо к своему напряжённому животу. Ещё один рывок, и мои губы коснулись её там, где Хацумомо желала.  
И я выполнила ее просьбу, сомкнув зубы на влажном и горячем.  
Стон, полный невысказанной муки и... шершавый, царапающий звук – снова.  
Она хотела ещё.  
Раскачиваясь над ней, словно в трансе, я несколько раз плавно лизнула то же место кончиком языка.  
Она тихо завыла. Но мне было уже этого мало. Скользнув сведенными судорогой пальцами по изнанке бедра, я со стоном медленно проникла ими в Хацумомо. Полностью. И еще раз, разводя их широко в стороны, насаживая ее на свою руку, как тряпичную куклу.  
Моя. Моя. Будешь моей.  
С трудом сглатывая, стоя над ней в животной позе, вся в поту, я обладала властью даже большей, чем могли бы мне дать правила наследования имущества. Перед глазами плыли огненные круги, но я продолжала двигать рукой – жёстко и упоённо, ласковым языком и болезненными укусами продолжая мучить Хацумомо, выгибающуюся изломанной дугой.  
Всхлип.... Её бёдра сжались, обхватывая мою шею тисками, душа.  
Кажется, она закричала. Я не могла этого слышать; лишь почувствовала, как всё её тело свела долгая судорога, а потом отпустила. Раскинув руки, она лежала на циновках совершенно без сил, глядя в потолок невидящими глазами. Едва заметно вздрагивая. Я тяжело сглотнула и села на колени. Молчание теперь казалось бездонным и черным, как океанская впадина.  
Кожа подсыхала, и подбородок словно стягивало лёгкой корочкой. Полной грудью я вдыхала этот запах - илистый, солёный, напоминающий о ракушках в набегающих волнах. И совсем погрузилась бы в тупое оцепенение, если бы не иссушающая жажда, так и не отпустившая до сих пор.  
Осторожно, словно боясь разбудить, я опустилась на пол рядом с ней и легла, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Хацумомо не шевелилась. Тогда я нашла её руку и слегка сжала пальцы.  
Она вздохнула и переплела их с моими. Я не знала, что подумать, и просто молча ждала, надеясь, что она поймёт. Тихий шепот напугал до мурашек:  
\- Ты ведь того же самого хочешь, да, Чиу? Глупая девчонка. Я бы могла. С ра-дость-ю. Всё равно тебе не понравится с мужчиной.  
Я молчала, ожидая, что она скажет дальше.  
\- Но я не стану. Считай это моим подарком тебе, маленькая дрянь.  
Я привстала на локте и посмотрела ей в лицо. Хацумомо улыбалась, с усмешкой глядя на мои нахмуренные брови.  
\- Что, хочется?  
Умирая от постыдной дрожи и слабости, я зажмурилась и коротко кивнула.  
\- У тебя по ногам уже течёт, верно? - шепнула она мне на ухо.  
И тут длинные пальцы коснулись моего колена и провели по бедру, до самой горячей впадинки. У меня, помимо воли, вырвался протяжный стон. А когда её ладонь легла мне между ног, я мгновенно начала плавиться, как свеча от трепещущего язычка пламени.  
Удовольствие было таким неожиданно острым, что я могла только хватать воздух ртом.  
Её лицо было близко, я ощущала горячие вздохи на своих губах. С усилием приподняв голову, я вплела пальцы ей в волосы и коснулась губами сухих губ. Мы дышали друг другом, и это было самое дикое чувство. Хацумомо и я...  
Мне было нужно очень немного. Невыносимая ласка ее ладони внизу, прикосновения осторожного языка к моему. Её острые соски, то и дело задевающие мою грудь... Закусив губы, я сжала ее запястье бёдрами и вся сжалась внутри, неверяще глядя на влажную дорожку на шее Хацумомо.  
В ушах равномерно молотил крупный град, который на самом деле давно перестал.  
Не разбуди Маму, - сказала она и, сев, отвернулась от меня.  
Из-за тёмных туч выплыла луна. Я поднялась на колени. С трудом попадая в рукава кимоно, подобрала с пола свой оби и попятилась к двери. Она сидела всё в той же позе, спиной ко мне, и только напряжённые плечи выдавали ожидание. 

*** 

Наутро, когда я, Мама и Анти сидели у котацу, наслаждаясь ароматом утреннего чая, в комнату вошла Хацумомо. Не удостоив меня и взглядом, приподняла край футона и села рядом. И те полчаса, что мы сидели почти в абсолютном молчании, изредка глядя друг на друга вполоборота, я помню, как сейчас. Правы те, кто говорит, что не всё можно описать словами. Но если бы я могла: «Ame ga furo to yari ga furo to».* 

*Даже если будет дождь или будут падать копья.


End file.
